


careless whisper || MARKHYUCK

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, hhhh i’m just really soft for markhyuck, i tried my best ok :~)), we love soulmates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: two boys who are eachother’s neighbours bond over careless whisper by george michael and have pyjama parties late at night.i got inspired by an AU prompt on tumblr and decided to write this.lowercase intended, sorry for mistakes !!!english isn’t my first language :~)





	careless whisper || MARKHYUCK

it was 11pm on a friday night. there were stars in the sky, and two young boys who were neighbours were currently in their rooms, which were located opposite of each other. there was a tree between the houses that connected their windows together with branches, that you could easily climb on. 

donghyuck was currently in his room, listening to music at full volume from his speakers, while mark was finishing his school work due on monday. the two boys occasionally saw each other walking home from school or taking out the trash, but never got to introduce themselves, as one of them was always in a rush.

mark was just finishing his assignments, when he heard the saxophone intro from careless whisper blasting next door. mark got off his chair, and peeked through his curtains to find a boy, about the same age as him singing and pretending to play different instruments in front of the mirror. the older opened his curtains so he could see properly. mark thought it was the most amusing thing he had ever seen, as the younger boy was totally clueless to the fact that mark was watching him. donghyuck was straight up screaming the lyrics, while smudging mascara and spraying water on his face to make it seem like he was suffering from a heartbreak.

that wasn’t all. donghyuck’s window was halfway open, so if mark really wanted to, he could just climb inside donghyuck’s room and give him a big scare with help from the big tree connecting them. 

mark was absolutely mesmerized, he had never seen anything like this. the kid could act heartbroken and sing really well. donghyuck’s dark brown hair was messed up from the jumping on the bed and dancing and he was wearing a nightrobe with yellow pyjamas underneath, mascara all over his face, and pink duck slippers. 

mark’s blonde hair was on a little ponytail on the top of his head as he hadn’t gotten a haircut in ages and the strands of his hair would otherwise make mark not able to see anything. he was also wearing baby blue pyjamas and plain white socks. 

as donghyuck’s show seemed to go on for ages, mark went downstairs to get snacks to nibble on while watching the cute boy act and sing for his life. 

in the kitchen, he decided to get something to eat for the brown haired boy next door. he got them chocolate chip cookies and strawberry milk, and went back up to his room. he found donghyuck still singing, now jumping on his bed again. he must have had careless whisper on repeat, because there’s no way a song lasts so long. mark’s heart was oddly beating a bit faster than usual. he had never even said hello to the boy, and now he had to knock on his window and offer him snacks? he was getting a bit scared. 

he slowly opened his window, not wanting to make any sound in case the boy could hear him. he didn’t want to interrupt the show yet. it was a bit difficult balancing his glasses full of strawberry milk and cookies on the branch while trying to make his way to the other’s window, but he did it anyways. he carefully knocked on the door, no response. he tried shouting too, still no response. he started banging on the window so hard that it was a miracle mark didn’t break it. donghyuck looked at the window, with mascara all over his face. he looked ridiculous, but really cute. the bad lighting must have done something to mark’s baby face, making donghyuck scream and fall off his bed. the music stopped. ’thank god’, mark thought.

it’s not that he didn’t like the song, in fact, he loved it, but it was way too loud. it was amazing how donghyuck hadn’t lost his hearing yet. 

mark bursted out in laughter and shouted ”let me in, dumbass. i’m not gonna do you harm. i have milk and cookies!”

although mark could climb inside donghyuck’s room easily, he decided against it, as they still were strangers to each other.

donghyuck, still a bit scared, peeked at the window from behind the bed, and saw the cutest boy he had ever seen behind the window smiling sweetly. slowly, he walked over to the blonde boy. just as he was going to let the boy inside, donghyuck sighed, and said ”how haven’t i paid attention to you before? you’re so cute oh my goooosshhh” 

”let me in and then we can continue this conversation! i’m literally freezing out here!” mark groaned, and donghyuck finally let him inside. mark sat on his bed, and put the mugs and the cookies next to him. ”sorry if you don’t like strawberry milk. are you cold? it’s a bit chilly outside. oh yeah, i’m mark lee. call me mark or something. what’s your name, cutie?” mark asked with a wink. ”it’s donghyuck. thanks for the snacks, i love strawberry milk. no i’m not cold, are y-” 

right then, donghyuck turned around and saw himself in the mirror and let out a loud scream as he didn’t remember he still had mascara on his face. ”mARK! why didn’t you say anything about my face?” haechan shouted as he was quickly taking the makeup off his face with makeup wipes. ”sorry, i was just blinded by your beauty i guess.”

mark and donghyuck got to know each other better, while munching on the cookies. ”so, markie, i’ve literally been living next to a real life angel all this time, and i didn’t know? gosh i must be blind”  
”i was going to say the same thing! we’re gonna have to do this more often. i need to see my sunshine on a regular basis”, mark added. donghyuck blushed, as nobody had ever called him sunshine or any cute nickname besides his parents. it made his heart beat really fast.

the boys got very close very fast, and everything was going great. they were getting flirty with eachother, mark touching donghyuck whenever he had the chance to, and otherway around. 

at one of their ’pyjama parties’, donghyuck finally confessed to mark. an 80’s love song was blasting, and donghyuck and mark shouting the lyrics and the younger was dancing humorously along to the melody. 

on the same night, they went to donghyuck’s house’s roof to have a late night picnic and look at the stars and the moon. it was quiet, the only voices to be heard were the boys giggling and talking about life, and how together they were going to conquer the world one day.

”this is probably the cheesiest thing i could say, but it fits the moment. the stars and the moon are beautiful, but you easily outshine them. you are ethereal, an angel. lee donghyuck, you are so precious to me.”, mark said, donghyuck resting his head on the older’s chest, listening to mark’s heartbeat. the latter heard donghyuck’s little giggles as he looked up at mark, making eyecontact. 

”markie, can i tell you something?”  
”of course, sunshine. what is it?”

”i think i’m in love with you.” 

”i- i’m in love with you too.” 

mark then stood up, took in a deep breath and yelled ”I’M IN LOVE WITH LEE DONGHYUCK AND HE LOVES ME TOO!” as loud as he possibly could. you could hear cheers from different houses in the neighbourhood. mark looked down at a smiling donghyuck who was still sitting down. the younger got up, put his forehead against mark’s and intertwined his fingers with him.

”mark lee, will you be my boyfriend, and spend the rest of my life with me letting me love and cherish you forever?” 

”sunshine, i think you already know the answer. of course i’ll be your boyfriend. thank you for loving me. i promise to make you feel loved and appreciated every day”, mark answered, smiling ear to ear.

right then, the older got a boost of confidence and slowly leaned in, stopping for a small moment to look at the younger’s ethereal features. then, he closed the distance, and softly pressed his lips on donghyuck’s. time stopped for them two. they finally had eachother.

they spent the rest of the night cuddling under the starry night, exchanging small kisses and i love you’s.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh thank u sm for reading !!! i tried my best and i hope u liked it :~)) 
> 
> original idea from a tumblr AU prompt list by origami-teacup ☆彡


End file.
